Quako
"Everything, we called Quako. It's forgiveness powerful in a flame to absorb Alpha didn't appear, but still longer me." - Quako perfecting of another Ben and Circe in Unleashed Battle Force. (The Quako Cometh) Quako '''is the main villain of season 3 in Unleashed Battle Force. He is not truly evil but his intentions are evil. This makes him a tragic villain. He is the leader of Zodial Forces and The Outsiders of Zodial Forces. Appearances He first appears in Force-field with Gwen and Absolute Power of Alien: Part 1, but he is only a shadow and his name is not mentioned. He appears in every arc episode and some non-arc episodes. In Season 4, he becomes a neutral character. Powers and Abilites "''You presume so much, '''brother. Organics who rely on machines for their power I don't need''. The machines themselves, now those I will have." Quako's made of a non-organic compound, and is capable of taking over living bodies and taking control of machines, including the ability to drain nanites from E.V.O.s, thus turning them to dust including the absorbtion of machines. He absorbed the powers and machines of: *Duplicate Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent *Omega 1 Nanite *E.V.O.s. *Rex Salazar *Circe (reformed by Ben) When he absorbed the Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent for the first time, it went haywire and shut down for a while. When it was absorbed a second time, it shut down again, but not before Quako same Alpha used the passive Nanites that Ben had acquired to scan and create its own version of the Ehnancedmatrix. Like the real Ehnancedmatrix/Ultimatrix, it had the gauntlet-shaped body and normal appearance, but also having root-like veins stretched across the surface and the hourglassbeing colored red instead of green; indicating that it was powered by the Nanites that Quako had recently absorbed from the Bug Jar. With his Ehnancedmatrix/Ultimatrix, Quako turned into far more powerful E.V.O. versions of the following aliens: *Using the Omega-Alpha Aliens form Personality "I was misguided to place my trust in a father that did not want me. I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and means to do what I have always done: Evolve." - ''Quako after absorbing Rex's Omega 1 Nanite to become Quako-Omega is evolution. Ben hacks to the Ehnancedmatrix, coping pressing powerful of E.V.O. created by Quako. "''Ben, will be fighting to defeat anymore, it we cannot formation in posses, but these cannot formation of the me, like a E.V.O is done: My copy." ''- ''Quako after hacks the Ehnancedmatrix and coping to turned into any Alpha-Omega aliens formerly of E.V.O aqualatic. When Quako absorbing the Alien powers of victim using the copying powerful is E.V.O version of Alpha Aliens. Unleashed Battle Force (with Quako Quotes formation) "Leave me, we cannot so back, i am Quako." - Quako in The Ultimate Heroes United from Ben, Rex, and Black Knight. "Ben, will be fighting to defeat anymore, it we cannot formation in posses, but these cannot formation of the me, like a E.V.O is done: My copy." ''- ''Quako after hacks the Ehnancedmatrix and coping to Ben in The Ultimate Heroes United. "Echnon, we stealthing formation of Alpha-Omega cannot me, we cannot still at thing is a longer ago." - Quako uses with Ehnancedmatrix turns into Omega-Alpha Heatblast in The Ultimate Heroes United. "Believe me, we cannot formation of dubbed came out with me." - It says with Omega-Alpha Heatblast in The Ultimate Heroes United. Trivia *Ultimate Swampfire and FastTrack named Velocity is cannot formation of Quako with attacking him. *Quako shot a beam and absorbed it with Ultimate Swampfire and turns into Alpha Ultimate Swampfire evolution. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:The Knight of the Alaza Category:The Outsiders of Zodial Forces (Group) Category:The Outsiders of Zodial Forces (formerly) Category:E.V.O. Characters Category:E.V.O Aliens form Category:E.V.O Technology Category:E.V.O Items Category:E.V.O Objects